A major problem associated with double cone or ring crimping machines is the lack of sufficient clearance for loading large diameter fittings and bent fittings, particularly the latter. This problem is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 wherein it can be seen that as die cones 1 retract to open dies 2, the inside edge 2 of the die cones projects radially inward into the opening through which a fitting is inserted to be crimped, thereby partially obstructing the opening. The restricted opening not only snakes it difficult to insert larger diameter fittings, but also makes it particularly difficult, if not impossible, to insert many bent fittings. PCT Patent Application Ser. No. PCT/EP/00024, filed on Feb. 1, 1983, to Sauder discloses a double cone crimping machine of this general type.
FIGS. 3 through 5 illustrate the crimping head components of another double cone crimping machine in use today which utilizes a pair of two-step cones 5 and a plurality of radially arranged two step dies 7. This crimper is finding acceptance because it requires less cylinder stroke than the crimper illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. However, it can be appreciated,, from FIGS. 3-5, that each two-step cone is quite wide. This is because part of each cone (i.e., that part identified by dimension X) extends beyond edges 9 of die 5 when the components are in their open loading position. The extension of the cones beyond the die's edges is undesirable because it increases the overall length of the crimping assembly or head, thereby increasing the distance a fitting must be inserted between the dies. This not only snakes it more difficult to insert a bent fitting through the dies, but also decreases the size of bent fittings which can be inserted into and through the dies.
A two step, double cone crimping machine which is similar to that illustrated in FIGS. 3 through 5 is Saudr Press Model No. Type 88 made by Saudr Press AG of Zurich, Switzerland. The axial length or distance a fitting can be inserted through this crimper is 8.25 inches and the radial distance travelled by one of the crimping die members during a stroke of the crimper is 0.645 inches. This provides the Saudr Type 88 crimper with a relatively high axial crimper length to radial die movement ratio of 12.8:1. As such, many of the larger bent fittings cannot be inserted through the crimper, at least not without first removing the die members from the crimper's crimping head which, quite obviously, is a time consuming task.
An object of the present invention is to provide a crimping apparatus having a crimping head which is capable of accommodating most standard bent fittings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a double angle, double ring crimping apparatus which is capable of maintaining its crimping members in alignment during the apparatus' crimping stroke.
These, as well as other objectives, will become apparent from a reading of this disclosure and claims and an inspection of the accompanying drawings appended hereto.